Heroes Come In Twos
by Stinger5
Summary: Kenji and Onikage became the best of friends at first sight. How they lived their life in the world of Naruto. Rated M for ALOTTA language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my buddy decide to create out own characters. And if you call us Narutards, we will come to your house and light a bag of crap and laugh in the bushes as you try and put it out. Then it might light your whole house on fire, and then we would leave. FAST. By the way, I'm Kenji and my buddy is Onikage.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto, or that bastard would be dead. Along with like half of the cast. ENJOY.**

Chapter 1

Two Best Friends

Kenji look across the fire at his crazy best friend, Onikage. He was cleaning his spike-knuckled trench knives after a rather unusual meeting. As Onikage looked at his only best friend, he started to remember how they came to be.

**-Flashback-**

Team 2 just came across what looked like the remnants of an old village that burned down. "This place must have been deserted for ages." Chohiro said. She scratched her head, looking around. Shinju said nothing as usual. She was always quiet. However, Kenji was the only one to feel a strong presence behind him. He turned to see someone not any older than him. The boy was heavily scarred. Before Kenji could talk, the boy blacked out and hit the ground. In a hurry, Kenji grabbed him and headed back to Konoha.

That afternoon, Kenji decided to check up on whom he found at the smoldering village. From down the hall he heard what sounded like cursing and crying. He peeked his head inside and saw he was awake, and cussing out Chihiro. "Get the fuck away from me, who the fuck do you think you are? Get these bandages away from me you purple haired bitch, and why do I have a bedpan I can control myself. Where am I, where are all the others, get the fuck out or I'll reduce you to ashes, then have that annoying little nurse of you clean up the floor so I don't slip. FUCK OFF." Kenji just smiled, knowing they could already be friends, due to both of them hating Chihiro. Kenji walked into the room. "Leave." He said. "Why?" Chihiro asked. "DID YOU NOT HEAR THE MAN? FUCKING LEAVE." Kenji declared. After a few seconds of hesitation, he grabbed her head and threw her out the door. He turned to the guy on the bed.

"Thanks. That girl was getting on my fucking nerves." He said. "Just be thankful you're not on her team." Kenji said. "Gah. Does she really have purple hair?" He asked. Kenji just smiled. "Yep. Natural purple." Kenji said, knowing the question he would ask later. "Hmm. Anyway, can you help a guy out? I'm fucking starving and this hospital food would gag a fucking maggot." He said. "No problem." Kenji said. He helped him up. "For future reference, what's your name?" Kenji asked. "Onikage Takahashi." He said. "Kenji Sato. I'll show you the ropes of Konoha." Kenji said. The two set off to a local diner. "After this, I need to be getting home." Onikage said. "Um…dude. When we found you, you were in the middle of the smoldering remains of a village." He said. All the blood in Onikage's face drained.

"You mean…my village was gone?" He asked. Kenji nodded. "Yes. You were the only survivor. Looked like the whole village was engulfed in flames." He said. Onikage's head connected with the table. "FUCK. NOT AGAIN." He yelled. Kenji stopped midbite. "Huh?" He asked. Onikage sighed. "When I become very angered, I tend to destroy everything in my path." He said. Kenji was still. "Wow. That's freaking sweet." Kenji said. Onikage looked him in the eyes. "Serious?" he asked. "Oh hell yeah. At least, I hope your not like Chihiro. She's pissy all the fucking time. One time I actually snapped and threatened to kill her cause she was so pissy, and I had to do 100 laps around Konoha before dark. With the sword." Kenji said. "Killer." Onikage said.

**-End Flashback-**

After that day, the two had became best of friends.

**Well, this is the first chapter. Hope you like it. I KNOW you will like it. The next chapter will deal with both's past more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, we're back. This chapter is about both of their pasts. Now, sit back and relax as we reminisce. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own the freaking show. If I did, there would be more than one big breasted woman. **

**Chapter Two**

**How it all started**

**-Flashback-**

"IT'S A BOY." (Shit. Too far.)

**-Real Flashback-**

Kenji was showing Onikage around. They started to talk about each other's past. "So, what's your story?" Onikage asked. "Well, grew up with a pretty normal family. Mother is way over protective. Dad is badass. That's how I got this." Kenji patted the giant sword on his back. On the two flat ends, there were spikes coming out of it. "Anyway, entered the academy and started to work with my powers. I specialize in earth jutsus and swordsmanship. I like good food, and any chance to piss off Chihiro. Then, I was put into Team 2 with, unfortunately, Chihiro and Shinju. Shinju's fine as long as her mouth is closed. However, Chihiro makes me wanna punch pregnant chicks. Mainly teenage pregnant chicks. My sensei was Anko, who wanted an all girl team. So, I was REALLY conditioned due to her hating me and making me run A LOT LOT LOT."

Onikage smirked. "Well, I was born youngest of four. I was raised till age 3 with my family. Every 3 years the elders would send out a decree to evaluate all the children of the village. They would come to the houses and create a moment of panic, and if any of the children were to show unnatural fits of rage and increase of strength, a passed on trait of men in my village, they would take the children to a separate village. In this village they would make us train and learn to use our anger in a way that would help us in battle. During my time at the camp I had advancing in the fire methods so fast that I surpassed many of the leaders in the first year. They would force us to spar every 4 to 5 weeks. The week of the fight they would not let us eat or sleep so desperation became our major motivation to fight. I was special, I have such a rage problem that even the slightest aggravation would send my temper flaring and my strength and speed through the roof. Fun family story huh?" Onikage said.

Kenji nodded. "Makes you all warm and fuzzy inside." He said. The two chuckled. "Warm. That's a good one." Onikage said. "HOW ARE YOU, KENJI-CHAN?" They heard a yell. "Wow. I just had an urge to punch a baby." Onikage said. "Chihiro's voice can do that." Kenji said. Chihiro ran up to them. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked Onikage. "What are you doing out in public?" He asked. "Ohhh burn." Kenji said. Chihiro walked away, mad. "Props to Onikage." Kenji said. Then, he continued. "Anyway, we need to find you a place to stay tonight. There's only one place I can think of. Mine. A few rules though. No cursing, and don't get mad." He said. Onikage nodded. "Ok. Thanks." He said. They walked to Kenji's house. It was your average house. As they walked in, Kenji yelled out, "MOM. I got a friend with me." "That's fine." She said. "Can he stay a few nights? His entire village is burned to the ground and there's no remains of anyone." He said. "Ok whatever. Have fun." She said. "Wow. She's…" Onikage started to say. "Yeah. I know. But, just hold that till you have some of my mom's food. OHHHH DEAR." He said.

That night, the four gathered around the table. As she served dinner, Kenji's dad was scoping out Onikage. "What? Do I have a booger?" Onikage asked. Kenji spit his tea back into his glass. "No. There's heat waves over your head." Kenji's dad said. "Oh. I'm just hot blooded." Onikage pointed out. "No shat." Kenji said. His mom gave him a look. "Sorry." Kenji said. After they ate, the two went back to Kenji's room. "Dear God. You were right. You're mom's cooking is amazing." He said. "Yeah. The only reason I'm still this shape is all the running from my sensei." Kenji said. "So what happens tomorrow," Onikage questioned. "Well tomorrow we are gonna have to find you a team which means you have to go see Iruka," answered Kenji. "Like a death squad," asked Onikage. "WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK?! NO NOT LIKE A DEATH SQUAD, a team is when they place you with two other aspiring ninja and you will train under a sensei."

ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZ (for the dumb asses here that means they fell asleep)

"You've become quite the situation Onikage," Iruka commented. "In 3 days you have been turned down by every sensei. You set Sasuke's hair on fire, for starters. You then held Lee under the water till the bubbles quit coming." "So what does all this mean?" asked Onikage. "I don't know. We've never had this problem. Frankly, I didn't think much of it till you slapped the Hokage's ass." Iruka said. "What? Kenji said that it was how you respect the elder women around here." Onikage said. The two could hear Kenji laughing outside the window. "Sooo…..deep shit?" Onikage asked. "More like deep, corny shit. I guess there will be no other choice but to put you in your own group. However, since you've only been seen liking only one person, we have reached a decision to put him in your group." Iruka said. "Kenji?" Onikage asked. "Yes. Team 2 is gonna be an all girl Team, and there is now Team X with Kenji and Onikage. We'll find a third person sometime." Iruka said. An hour later, Kenji, Onikage, and a mysterious girl were waiting in the classroom. "What's your name?" Kenji asked the girl. "A…a…Anye Mitoshi." She said. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a very, VERY hot girl. Kenji and Onikage was staring at their new shapely sensei. "Hello, Team. I am your new sensei, Hibana."

"I bet she's an ANBU." Kenji said, as the three walked to the training ground. "What makes you think that?" Onikage asked. "Well, I have this feeling that she could kick any of our asses at any moment. Oh, and the fucking mask on her hip." Kenji said. "Ahh. Very good. Got me there." Onikage said. "Not only that, there's a spiral tattoo on her arm and an ANBU issued sword on her back." Anye said. "Very good, quasar. You figured that out yourself?" Onikage asked. Kenji chuckled. Anye had heard about these two. Frankly, she was scared shitless. So, she decided to not say anything. They finally reached the training grounds.

**End of ch.2 We're still working through a few dings in the road, but it's coming along smoothly. And, whoever doesn't like this fic…um…AFACKU (Translation: FUCK YOU)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we are, back for Chapter 3. We're still in flashback mode, so be warned. This chapter will go on farther into the training Team X had to endure. **

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto, or Zabuza would still be alive. **

**Chapter 3**

**No one can take a joke**

It was a very beautiful day. Unfortunately, not for Team X. "I SAID RUN, DAMN IT." The sounds of Hibana's yells rang out. The two boys were running due to a joke they thought would get some laughs. "Seriously man. How do you not find peanut butter in a mask funny?" Onikage asked. "Not sure, dude. I thought it was hilarious." Kenji said. That morning, Hibana put on the mask to mean that she was not going to hold back on training. However, she found a big glob of peanut butter in the mask, and it was all over her face. "SHUT UP AND RUN." Hibana screamed. Anye was giggling. Once the two finished their laps, they wiped away the sweat and got ready for more training. "Ok. Time to find you some weapons, Onikage." Hibana said. Anye was holding a long kunai, and Kenji was holding his massive sword. "Are you sure you're not from the Mist village?" Anye asked. Kenji just looked at her. "Just wondering." She said.

Kenji smiled. "I got an idea. This would be perfect for Onikage. Be right back." Kenji said. He sprinted into town. A few minutes later, he came back with two trench knives. Onikage's eyes glowed. "Those…are…AWESOME." Onikage yelled. He took them and started spinning them around. "But for you, they're gonna be special." Kenji said. Kenji did hand signs. Suddenly, the ground shook a little, and rocks came out of the ground. "This is the hardest mineral known to man." Kenji said. Suddenly, they broke off into eight spikes. He then stuck them to the knuckles of the knives, where Onikage melted them on. "That's the exact same mineral that the spikes on my sword are made of." Kenji said. Suddenly, Onikage threw his knives. Without missing a beat he was gone, and reappeared infront of the sparring dummy, as the knives passed over his shoulders. He grabbed them and scissored them, cutting off the dummy's head.

Over the next few months, the two had earned quite a reputation as pranksters, and people to never mess with. "I'm assigning your team a C rank mission. There shouldn't be hardly any danger, but just be careful." Tsunade told Hibana. She walked outside, where the team was. "Alright, fucknuts. We got a mission in the Land Hidden in the Snow." She said. "What are we gonna do there, Hibana-sensei?" Anye asked. "Get Tsunade some sake." She said. The two guys hit the ground, laughing. "She's too lazy to get it herself? Or is she too drunk to see anything?" Onikage asked. Hibana slapped him over the head. "Let's go, douche bags. I gotta appointment I can't miss." Hibana said. As they ran out of the town, Kenji and Onikage passed the two girls and streaked away, laughing and mooning them. Till a well-placed shuriken got both of them in the ass.

As they reached the town, the temperature took a sudden drop, and the air was full of snow. "Wow. I wonder if we're there yet." Onikage said, sarcastically. "Nah. We just ran into some of Hibana's dandruff." Kenji said. That earned both of them slaps on the head. "Let's go, butt hens." Hibana said. "You know what? She's gonna run out of names to call us sometime, and just put together two words to insult us." Onikage said. "Oh wait, she already has." Kenji said. They found the market place, and got the sake. "My god. I'm so tired I can't stand it. This should have been an A rank." Kenji said, sarcastically. "Hush." Anye said. The two stared her down. "Sorry." She said quietly. They looked up, and Hibana was gone. "THAT BITCH. She ditched us." Kenji said. "Damn it. I never liked her." Onikage said. "I liked everything about her, but her life." Kenji said. "True. Those legs…" Onikage trailed off, and both boys shivered.

The three made camp at a small clearing in the forest. Dark fell quickly, and the fire was the only source of light. Kenji and Onikage watching the fire, and Anye was making food. Onikage winked and the fire flared up and almost set Anye's hair on fire. The boys laughed again. They heard a brief crunching of leaves, and Kenji snickered as he said, "Anye. If you're gonna do that, at least be away from the fire." The two laughed again, and they opened their eyes as they saw a thing slither between their heads. They turned their head and looked at it, but ignored it and looked back at the fire laughing. A second later, the boys stopped, and looked back at the thing. It was a tongue. Both boys jumped either way. "WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK?" Kenji yelled. All they saw was a white face, and heard an evil chuckle.

**That's right. The two almost got wet willies. They've never faced this man before. How will they fare? Well, click the next chapter and find out for yourself. **

**If you're still here, then you don't know how to click the button and you fail at life. **


	4. Chapter 4

**All right. We're back for round 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Shikamaru would of already put it in Temari's mouth. **

**Orochi-Fuck You**

The two boys jumped in an instant out of the way drawing their weapons. "What's the matter boys, do you not want to play with me," Orochimaru snickered. "Yeah because we've heard what you do to 12 years olds with that tongue," snapped Onikage. "We'll see how funny your are when I rip that tongue out," said Orochimaru. He lunged forward at the boys but was stumped as he pulled back two logs. "Substitution!?," exclaimed the snake master. Kenji whistled at him and mocked him, "You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that shit-face." The boys dove at him with shocking speed, ducking under the fists that Orochimaru threw. The boys rose with a quick two-handed uppercut. The man flew through the air, and the Onikage appeared beside him and smashed him with a fire covered backhand, launching him back in the opposite direction, straight to Kenji who dropped kick him in the chest.

The man gasped for air as he violently hit the ground. "I'm gonna fucking kill you kids," snapped the defeated Snake lord. "Look where you are, there's enough dirt here for me to bury you so far not even the worms could find you," remarked Kenji. "So enough with you petty threats, their no good here," added Onikage. Orochimaru rose to his feet and prepared to run but was pinned by 12 shuriken and kunai before he took his first step. The two looked at each other and nodded. "EARTH JUTSU," screamed Kenji. The dirt and sand started to flow over the top of the body, until it reached the head then it stopped. "Do it," Kenji said to Onikage. Onikage lowered his arm and started charging the fire charka onto his hand. The scene was filled with the sound of fire crackling, Onikage lunged forward "FIRE BLADE," smashing through the sand and dirt straight to the sternum. The defeated man shrunk into unconsciousness. "Impressive" shouted Hibana from the treetops.

"NOW YOU SHOW UP, BITCH." Kenji exclaimed. Hibana touched down. "That was very impressive, boys. Wait, where's Anye?" She asked. Kenji walked over to the near by tree, punched it, and ripped off the bark. Anye screamed from inside the hollowed out tree. Kenji and Onikage burst out laughing. "Come. We need to get back to the village now." Hibana said. They finally reached the village round midnight. The boys were tired. That next morning, the two were sent into the Hokage's office. "You have a special mission. Go to Suna." Tsunade said. "WHAT? WE JUST GOT BACK FROM THE SNOW VILLAGE. " Onikage yelled. "YEAH. WE'RE TIRED AS HELL." Kenji declared. "I SAID YOU WILL GO THERE NOW, OR ELSE." She yelled. The boys hung their head. "You will go there and meet up with fellow gennin. They go by the Sand Siblings." Tsunade said. "Sounds like a lively bunch." Onikage said. "Guess we better get going." Kenji said. As they left the village, Kenji turned toward the cliff of the Hokage's faces. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Kenji asked. Onikage nodded. "However, it's missing something." Onikage said. "I'm agreeing." Kenji said. Kenji bent down and touched the ground. A small ripple went out, and suddenly two boulders issued out of the cliff, right underneath Tsunade's face. Onikage couldn't hold in his tears of laughter. The two decided to leave the village very quickly.

The two reached the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Damn. We forgot to ask what these guys looked like." Kenji said. "You're right. I guess we better ask around." Onikage said. They walked around, asking about the so-called Sand Siblings. "Oh. They live in that house." An old lady pointed to the house right beside them. "Pshhh. Fuck. That would have been nice to know." Kenji said. The two walked up and knocked. The door opened to reveal Kankuro. "Wow. They have pets answering doors now." Onikage said. "I'm not a pet, dipshit." Kankuro said. "Ohh. Good one." Kenji said. "We're here to discuss matter with the Sand Siblings." Onikage said. "I am one of them. Come in, and the others will be here shortly." Kankuro said. Onikage and Kenji walked into the house. It was a very beautiful house. They heard footsteps, and the two leaf shinobi looked to the steps to see two very long, sexy legs. Temari walked down. "Oh, hello. You must be the ninjas Konoha sent. Kenji and Onikage just stared, nodding. "Gaara will be here soon." She said, walking over to get some tea. "Dude. I bet those legs could wrap around you and crush you." Onikage said. "I wouldn't ever want them to let go." Kenji responded back, quietly. There was an AHEM behind them.

The two turned to see a kid their age, Onikage's height. His red hair and circles around his eyes made him look intimidating. "Gaara, I presume." Kenji said. Gaara just nodded and walked on by. "Wow. I like this guy already." Onikage said. "Sit." Gaara said. They did. He came and sat down across from them. "I'm Gaara of the Desert. That is Kankuro, and that is Temari." Gaara said, pointing out his siblings. "Names Onikage. This is my buddy, Kenji." Onikage said. "Whatever. We need extra beef around the village for the next couple of days. There had been reports of bandits coming into the village and reeking havoc. We can't have that. That's where you come in." Gaara said. "I see." Kenji said. "The Kazekage is very much willing in paying you two a nice sum of money, however, if you capture the bandit." Gaara said. "You mean, like a death squad?" Onikage asked. "WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK? NO. GET OFF THE DEATH SQUAD SUBJECT." Kenji yelled.

The two stayed up all night, being watchmen. "We got fucked." Kenji said. "That is true. We could be in beds, but we are now guarding. This ain't even out village, first. Second, I'm fucking starving." Onikage said. "I know what you mean. My stomach's been growling like a pregnant bear." Kenji said. Suddenly, there was a sudden change in the wind. "I don't like this feeling I'm getting." Kenji said. "Bad thing is, your feeling usually come true." Onikage said. Both drew their weapons.

**Ok, for anyone who doesn't understand why the two boulders under Tsunade's face, that mean two massive jugs. Haha. Anyway, the next chapter will be underway shortly. **

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. This fanfic is getting very well underway. So far it's all a flashback, but it will get better. Trust me. So right now, just sit back and relax. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would of already been killed by Sasuke. **

**Chapter 5**

**First Time For Everything**

That cold air of the desert whipped by the two boy's face. The sand siblings were on the other side of town. "Let's do this, man." Onikage said. "I wonder if we can kill them." Kenji said. Onikage turned to him. "Wow. I thought you were against killing." Onikage said. "Actually, I'm for it, but I prefer to keep it on a low profile." Kenji said. Suddenly, Kenji jumped infront of Onikage and swung his sword. Five clangs later, five kunai were hanging off of the spikes on his sword. "Damn. That was close." Onikage said. Kenji spun his sword and whipped it, making the kunai fling back into the darkness, where five sickening thuds were heard.

"My turn." Onikage said. He started to spin his trench knives. Faster and faster they spun, until they turned red hot. The two boys ran into the darkness. Onikage threw his knives, and appeared right as they went by a bandit's shoulders, and scissored his head off. Kenji baseball swung his sword, impaling and breaking people. "I need some fire." Onikage yelled. Kenji swung his sword, and truck Onikage's trench knives. It made a spark, and Onikage took that and made it into a fire. He started to use his fire jutsus. "FIRE STYLE: FLASH BURN," he yelled. A huge flash, and the bandits were on their knees, yelling from the burns. "EARTH STYLE: BURIAL." Kenji yelled, and the bandits disappeared into the depths of the dirt and sand. "Someone's coming." Onikage said. "I felt it too." Kenji said.

Kenji snapped his finger, and a rock came out of the ground and made a kunai. He grabbed it and flung it, as Onikage lit it on fire, striking something in the dark. Then, a body skidded between the boys, a kunai in his head. "Ohh. Nice shot." Onikage said. "Thank you." Kenji said. The kunai disappeared, and Kenji picked up the bandit lord and carried him to the village. After showing off the body to the Kazekage, They immediately had Suna's respect. That next morning, they were told that their job was done, and ran on back to Konoha. As they arrived, people started to whisper as they walked through town. "What now?" Onikage asked. "Not sure. Maybe we scare them." Kenji said. Both boys smiled. "Sweet." They said in unison. "HURRY UP. GET TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW." A loud shriek made goosebumps go up both the boy's backs. Hibana was getting impatient. The two ran to the grounds, where they trained even more.

**-End Flashback-**

Kenji yawned. "What's the matter, bro?" Onikage asked. "I'm just tired of these damn chunin exams. We've done them so many times, and won every time, it's starting to get annoying." Kenji said. "I agree." Onikage said. Over the years of training and intense discipline, the two teenagers have surpassed many jounin. Onikage had already defeated Mighty Guy several times, while Kenji beat Kakashi several times also. However, if the teenagers joined forces, they were unstoppable. A good reference would be their first encounter with a member of the Akatsuki.

**-Begin Flashback-**

Kenji and Onikage were walking through the forest. "Man, it's finally good to get a rest. That slave driver Hibana-sensei has been working us like we're her bitches." Onikage said. "I agree." Kenji said. Suddenly, a tree cracked and fell down right infront of them. "Wow. Awkward." Kenji said. They heard deep laughs. The laughs jetted all over the forest. Suddenly, in a blue flash, a large man stood in front of them. He was wearing the Akatsuki clothes and sporting a massive sword with shark skin on the end. "Kisame." Kenji said. "Mmm. Two kiddies to eat. I'm liking this." Kisame said. "Sorry, sharkboy. But we're about to turn up the heat." Onikage said, spinning his trenchknives till they were glowing. Kisame pulled out his sword. Kenji did too. "You sure you're not a member of the Seven swordsman from the Mist Village?" Kisame asked. "I'M FUCKING SURE. I'M GETTING ANNOYED WITH ALL THE PEOPLE ASKING ME THAT." Kenji yelled. The two attacked the S-rank villain.

Kenji stuck his sword in the ground and drop-kicked Kisame into a tree. Onikage rushed with his trench knives, stabbing at Kisame. He moved just in time, and Onikage hit the tree, engulfing it in flames. Kenji and Kisame crossed blades several times. Kisame flipped back and did a hand signal. "WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK JUTSU." He yelled, as a large shark made out of water struck the two genin. The boys got off the ground. "Shall we experiment?" Onikage asked. "Yes we shall." Kenji said. Suddenly, a string of chakra came out of Kenji's left temple, and Onikage's right temple. They came together in the middle. Suddenly, Onikage knew Kenji's thoughts, and vice versa. "We call this…" Kenji said. "Our mind connection jutsu." Onikage finished the sentence. "It allows us to…" "Communicate between each other through out mind…" "So we can plan out strategies…" "And the enemy doesn't know what we're saying." The boys talked back and forth. "Not only that…" "Our chakra is also together." Kisame smiled. "Good. My sword loves chakra." He said. The two laughed. "LET'S GO." They said in unison. Kisame attacked.

The two talked back and forth through their mind. "Watch your left. He likes to attack from there." Kenji thought. "If he slides his foot, he's gonna do an uppercut with his sword." Onikage thought. As the boys conversed, they were untouchable. Then, they punched the man at the same time, driving him into a boulder. "EARTH COFFIN." Kenji yelled. The boulder came around to encase him. Onikage already knew this, and started his Fire Blade. As the fire crackles, Kenji fueled it with his chakra as well. The fire got larger and larger. "FIRE BLADE." Onikage yelled, and shot forward, striking the coffin where Kisame's heart was. The shark demon gasped, then blacked out. Kenji let him go, and the chakra string broke. "Dude…we just beat an Akatsuki." Kenji said. "I know. Kick ass." Onikage said. The two had to run back to Konoha to tell everyone about their achievement.

**-End flashback-**

Onikage sighed. "Maybe someone will give us a worthy challenge." Kenji said. Onikage shrugged. It was all in good sportsmanship till one of the Death Squad got hurt.

**-Begin Flashback­­-**

The boys were making a routine run around the forest to search for any enemies hiding. They combed the area and found nothing. "One more lap. I have a feeling." Kenji said. "And I trust those all the time." Onikage said. They got half way around, and they heard a twig snap. They stopped. "Who goes there?" Kenji announced. A deep laugh issued. "You looking for me, un?" they heard. The pair turned. There stood a blonde girly-boy looking guy in Akatsuki clothes. "DEIDARA." Kenji yelled. Right at that moment, Deidara flung a clay bomb at Kenji's chest, which exploded. "NOOOO." Onikage yelled. He ran over to Kenji. His injury was deep. "TALK TO ME." Onikage yelled. Kenji opened his eyes barely. "That fucking hurt." He said weakly, then passed out. "KEEENNJJIIIII." Onikage yelled. Suddenly, heat waves started issuing from Onikage's head. His tied back and lowered hair started to rise. A hot red aura surrounded him. His canines turned sharp and long as his eyes turned blood red. He turned to the Akatsuki. Onikage let out one big yell as fire surrounded him. His hair turned red and was sticking straight up. "YOU WILL DIE." Onikage yelled. Deidara was now freaking out, and turned and jumped to run. A hand grabbed him and pulled his back. Deidara screamed.

Onikage let loose a barrage of flaming fists and pounded his opponent into the ground. The explosive artist was trying his best to attack, but his attacks never phased the very mad teenager-turned-demon. After several minutes of pounding, punching, and knocking around the Akatsuki, Onikage finally had enough and put his hand on Deidara's head. "Time to say good bye. FIRE STYLE: HELL FIRE." Onikage yelled. Suddenly, Deidara started screaming and yelling, contorting on the ground. His mind flashed back to every person he's hurt or killed. Suddenly, Deidara hit the ground, his eyes burned to nothing, his body a shell without a curse. "Hell fire burns the soul, not the body." Onikage said. As he turned to Kenji, Onikage turned back to normal. "Hang in there brother." Onikage said as he picked up Kenji and took him to the hospital.

**-End flashback-**

Onikage smiled. "What?" Kenji asked. "Remember when I killed Deidara for hurting you?" he asked. Kenji smiled. "I remember." Kenji said.

**End of this chapter. Rate and review, before my buddy Onikage Fire Blades your to Fuck-Ville. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey dudes and dudettes

**Hey dudes and dudettes. It's been a while, I know. Time for another sweet update from Sting. **

**Last time we left off, Onikage killed Deidara. What's next? No one will know…not even me. **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Hiashi wouldn't be there. **

**Flashback**

Chapter 6

The Joker and the Thief

"Hey Kurenai. How ya doing?" Asuma asked the genjutsu master. Her red eyes flashed and she smiled. "Just fine." She said. "That's good." He said, throwing down his old cig and reaching for a new one. "What….WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE'S MY SMOKES?" Asuma yelled. Kurenai sighed, and heard laughing. She looked up to see the Onikage and Kenji taking a drag of the cigs. "Peace." Kenji said, and they left. They hopped on the roofs, laughing. Tsunade sighed. "Looks like the Joker and the Thief struck again." She said, hearing Asuma's yelling. She turned to Chihiro. "Find them for me." She said. Chihiro nodded, and left. She found the two in the forest, making passerby trip by either a foot or a protruding rock.

"Alright, guys. The Hokage's getting pissed." She said. Kenji and Onikage sighed. "I'm sorry, Chihiro. We won't do it again." Kenji said. Chihiro was a little worried, due to how fast they agreed. Suddenly, a whoosh as a snare trap grabbed her around the ankle and lifted her up. She screamed obscenities as she hung upside down at the two boys rolled on the ground, laughing. Onikage put a kunai on the ground, just barely out of her reach. "Later." Onikage said, and they ran. Anko was getting ready to enjoy a meal of dango. She heard a noise, and she turned her head. When she turned back, two dangos were missing. "DAMN YOU TWO." She screamed, as Onikage and Kenji laughed, the sticks in their mouth like a big toothpick. They threw them away, and heard a loud thunk and a cat screeching. "TINKERBELL." A loud woman yelled. "Uh oh." Onikage said, and the two ran for it.

"KENJI AND ONIKAGE." A loud voice rang out. The two stopped. "Uh oh. That's the sensei." Onikage said. "She's probably…" Kenji started to say. "Very angry." A voice cut him off. The two turned to see Hibana. "Oh crap." The two said simultaneously. "You three didn't show up for training. Where's Chihiro?" she asked. "She's kinda tied up at the moment. Said she would be here as soon as possible." Kenji said. Hibana frowned. "You don't know how close I am to knocked you two's blocks off." She said. The chakra mind link was going on between the two genin, unknown to the sensei. 'Knock our blocks off?' Kenji thought. 'Almost sounds dirty, I know.' Onikage thought. "WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?" she screamed. The two jumped back. Then, Chihiro walked up behind Hibana. "Sorry I'm late." She said. "Man. For months all I heard Chihiro was how cool her Intangibility jutsu was." Kenji said. "And it still took her like thirty minutes to get out." Onikage finished. Two yells then two screams were heard.

Three hours later, Kenji and Onikage awoke, strapped naked to a pole. "Shit." Onikage said. "It is wasn't for Hibana-sensei being an ANBU, we would have been fine." Kenji said. "Except now we're strapped here like two cuts of meats." Onikage said. There was a few seconds of silence before the two laughed. "Ohh man that was dirty." Kenji said. At that moment, Hinata walked by. She glanced and saw the two, screamed, and ran off. Then, Naruto walked by. "What was she screaming about?" He asked himself. He looked to his right to see the two tied up. To him, it was like a train wreck; he couldn't look away. "WHAT?" Kenji yelled. "You impressed? GET OUT OF HERE." Onikage yelled. Naruto took off running. Finally Kenji got two sharp rocks and cut them out. They sprinted to Kenji's house. "If they tore that shirt, there's gonna be a death. That was my favorite shirt." Will said. "You have like 10 shirts just like that." Onikage said. "But that was the one I wore when I turned Chihiro's hair purple." He said. "Ahhh." Onikage understood. The two got to the Sato's residence and got clothes. The two walked out. "Now what?" Kenji asked. "I don't know." Onikage said. The two tried to keep calm, even when deep down inside they wanted justice.

Right at that moment, a kunai flew right between the two. Onikage caught it. "We have a mission. Us and Chihiro." He said. The two ran to the tower. As they walked in, so did Chihiro, who had a shit-eating grin on her face. "You better sleep with one eye open." Kenji said. Chihiro's smile disappeared. "AHEM." The hokage loudly cleared her throat. "Yes?" Onikage asked. "Mission." She said. "Hope so. I mean, that's what the kunai said." Kenji said. "Yeah. I mean, it would suck if we came in here for a mission and nothing was gonna happen." Onikage said. "SHUT UP." Tsunade yelled. The two chuckled, and Chihiro shook her head. "You're lucky I don't send you to the middle of the Akatsuki compound." She said. "Ohh. Probably be more fun that an E rank mission." Kenji said. "Yeah. I bet we have to babysit that girl that saw us naked today. Maybe escort her to THERAPY." Onikage made sure he emphasized that last word, directing it to Chihiro. Tsunade jumped up and grabbed the two by the throats. "YOU TWO WILL LISTEN TO ME, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL THROW YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF A PIT OF SNAKES…OR SPIDERS." She yelled, remembering Onikage's hatred/fear of snakes. Onikage stiffened up. "Just tell us what we have to do." Kenji said, getting a breath finally. "You three are to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand. You will have to escort someone there." She said. "Ok. No prob." Kenji said. "Piece of cake." Onikage said.

That next morning, the three sat at the gates. "Shit. How long is this guy gonna take?" Onikage asked. "Patience is a virtue." Chihiro said. "Fuck that. Patience can suck my…" Kenji stopped and his eyes growed. "What?" Onikage asked, and turned. His jaw dropped. A tall, shapely brunette was walking their way with a knapsack and a back pack. "Hello boys." She said, smiling and waving. A trickle of blood came out of the two boy's noses as her low cut shirt became more revealing as she walked up. "Call me Rin." She said. "Can we go now?" Chihiro asked. "Now now, Chihiro." Kenji said. "Patience is a virtue." Onikage said. Chihiro sighed. "Ok. Let's go. We wanna get to Suna before sunset." She said. The two boys wiped their noses and set off. "May I?" Kenji asked, and took her knapsack. Onikage took her backpack. "Well, aren't you two just the sweetest. Those rumors about you can't be real." She said, kissing Onikage and Kenji's forehead. A big smile came from the two.

After a long journey, they finally came across sand, and then Suna. "Here you are, ma'am." Kenji said. The two returned her knapsack and backpack. "Thanks. I'll show you your rooms." She said. "WHAT?" The two boys asked. "Dipshits. We're staying the night, so she's at least safe tonight." Chihiro said. "Oh course." Kenji said. "I know that." Onikage said, in a confident tone. "Haha. You two are just too funny." Rin said. She showed everyone their rooms. "Well, now what?" Onikage asked. "We probably wait." Kenji said. "Screw that. There's gotta be something to do in this town." Onikage said. The two boys walked out of the house and down the street. They were getting weird looks due to their Leaf Village headband. Then, the two came across twin kunoichi. They were their age, and redheads. They were trying to pick up some heavy objects. "Allow us." Kenji said. Kenji and Onikage grabbed the grand piano they were hauling, and picked it up with ease. Meanwhile, the chakra mind link was going on. 'OHHHH MY GOD.' Kenji thought. 'It's time to turn on the charm, my friend.' Onikage thought. The two took the piano wherever the girls wanted it, and set it down. "Thanks, guys." One girl said. "You are very helpful." The other said. "No problem. We don't mind helping damsels in distress." Kenji said, turning on his charming smile. The two girls giggled. "And even if we are in another village, try and keep us close in your minds…and hearts." Onikage said, grinning also. The two girls giggled again. "We will, trust us." The girls said at the same time. 'Suave bastard.' Kenji sent the thought to Onikage. 'Right back at ya bro.' Onikage replied "Call me Ayako." Ayako said. "And I'm Ayaka." Her twin replied.

"Call me Kenji. This is my bro Onikage." Kenji said. "No relation." Onikage said. "Come on man. We live in the same house; we are on the same team. We are alike in many ways, including liking these two girls." Kenji said. "Ohh. How debonair." Ayako said. "How would you two girls like to go out on the town tonight?" Onikage asked. "They would probably love to, but you forgot about your MISSION ALREADY." A nagging voice rang out. "Man. That is like nails on a chalk board." Onikage said. Chihiro walked up behind the two. "I'm sorry. girls. They stray too much. They are here on a mission." Chihiro said. "Oh darn." The two said. "Now, come on." Chihiro said. "Well, thanks for helping us anyway." Ayaka said. Akako kissed Kenji's cheek, and Ayaka kissed Onikage's cheek. They exchanged numbers, and then left. "I swear. I can't leave you two alone for two seconds." Chihiro said. "If you're here, who's protecting the girl, deuce?" Kenji asked. Chihiro's face turned white. "Oh shit." The boys said, and took off running, and a loud scream was heard.

**Yeah yeah yeah. It's been a while I know. But, hey. It's all good. R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hm long time I know

**Hm long time I know. Here it is. The next chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**Lollipop**

The three busted into the house, and startled to see a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Oh no. Akatsuki." Chihiro said. Kenji tilted his head. "Wait…Tobi?" Kenji asked. The masked moron turned, having Rin in a chokehold. "Hi." He said. Onikage and Chihiro sweatdropped. "Are you serious? Tobi? I'm not gonna kill him. He's freaking funny." Kenji said. "However, his partner might be the opposite." A dark voice said from a corner. They turned to see Kisame come out of the corner. "Piss." Kenji said. "Let's kill these bitches." Onikage said, raising his trench blades. Kisame raised Samehada to Oni's throat. "So this is how it's gonna be." Kenji said, raising his blade to Tobi's throat. Tobi gulped. "Ehehe…Tobi's a good boy." He said. "And if he wants to continue that, he should leave." Kenji said, holding the blade closer to his throat. Tobi dropped Rin and took off out the door. "HE'S MINE." Oni yelled, and ran out the door. Kisame and Kenji crossed blades. "CHIHIRO. GRAB RIN AND HIDE." Kenji yelled. Chihiro did that, as Kisame swiped at Kenji. Kenji jumped backwards, narrowly missing the blade.

Kisame appeared beside Kenji, and kicked him into a wall. Kenji hit the wall hard. Kisame then rushed him, but Kenji rolled under him and slashed, only to be deflected. Kenji sighed in frustration. Meanwhile, outside, Tobi thought the best way of escape was to run around the house…a lot. He had his arms in the air yelling, and Oni was right on his tail with his blades. "COME BACK HERE YA FREAKING LOLLIPOP." Onikage yelled. Inside, Kisame hit Kenji with a barrage of water jutsus. He was soaked. Then, Kenji did a hand sign, using the sand outside to blast Kisame. Kenji kicked him, knocking him out the window. "You're on my turf." Kenji said, raising his hand and the sand encasing Kisame. Kisame busted out of the coffin, hitting Kenji with a water shark. Kenji skipped along the ground, only to land on his feet. He ran at Kisame, dragging his blade along the ground. He slashed upward, grazing Kisame's chest. The demon shark growled, and slashed down with his blade, only for it to be kicked away. Kenji hit Kisame with a kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Kisame them slashed Kenji, ripping his shirt and parts of flesh. "My sword doesn't slash, it destroys." Kisame said, laughing as the blood of the young shinobi dripped off of his shark skin blade. Kenji looked up, mad. Suddenly, the rocks around him started to rise.

Onikage came around the corner. "I didn't get the little shit, but I got his sandal. I bet he…" Onikage stopped his sentence. He saw rocks and earth rise around Kenji. Blood dripped off his ripped shirt. Onikage never seen this before, so he decided to make a quick break for the house. At that moment, Kenji yelled, and the ground shook. Kisame swayed back and forth. "Whoaaaa." He said. The veins in Kenji's arms were bulging. He dashed forward, and socked Kisame in the jaw, launching him into a house. Kisame looked up. The boy's eyes had turned black. His muscle mass increased. His smile was laced with sharp teeth, much like the shark demon's smile. "It is time for you to go back to hell, where you came from." Kenji said softly. Kisame rushed Kenji, blade drawn. In a flash, Kenji was behind a stunned Kisame. "How?" Kisame asked, then suddenly his right arm fell to the ground. Kisame yelled. "MY ARM." At that moment, Onikage opened the door. "Ya ok out here bro?" He asked. Then he noticed a blue arm on the ground, and a smiling Kenji. "Ok. Just checking." Onikage said, and shut the door. Kenji walked up to the criminal. Kisame tried to reach for his sword with his other hand, but it was grabbed by a rock hand. Kisame tried to struggle, but the rock hand ended up crushing his arm. Kisame yelled again. "Please, have mercy." Kisame said.

Onikage looked out the window. "Pshh. Kenji won't kill him. He has too big of a heart." Onikage said. Outside, Kisame stood up. Kenji just smiled. Fast as lightning, Kenji swipped his sword, cutting Kisame's legs off at the knee. Kisame was just nubs, still standing. Well, sorta. Kisame screamed. "PLEASE. HAVE MERCY." Kenji just let loose a blood thrusty laugh. "Sorry. Fresh out." Kenji said, swiping his sword. Inside, Chihiro and Kenji watched the scene. Suddenly, the window they were staring out of was splattered with blood, and Kisame's head bounced off of it, for a second looking into their eyes. Chihiro screamed, and fainted. Onikage stood in awe. "Oh my god. HE IS MY BROTHER." He yelled, running outside. Kenji was starting to come back to normal. Kenji saw the wreckage. "Whoa." He said. Onikage came up and slapped his back. "Alright man. You killed an Akatsuki, and made Chihiro faint. Way to go." He said. Kenji disposed of the body. Rin ran outside. "THANK YOU." She said, hugging Kenji. "Oni helped too." Kenji said. Oni got a hug, and gave a thumbs up. "Alright you two. Time for bed." Chihiro said. "Hey. She's awake." Kenji said. Chihiro gave them the bird.

The next morning, the three ran home. However, the killing of Kisame sparked a new rivalry. A flash, and a man stood infront of them. He turned. Chihiro gasped. "Quit being so surprised all the time." Onikage said. "However, he does have a striking resemblance toward that Sasuke kid." Kenji said. "That's cause I'm his brother." The man said. "Itachi Uchiha." Chihiro said. "Did you ever think that he was about to say that, but you cut him off?" Kenji said. Onikage laughed. In a flash, someone appeared behind Onikage and chopped him in the neck. Onikage blacked out. The man, who turned and smiled, had silver hair. "ONI." Kenji yelled, trying to run toward him. "You shall not follow." Itachi said, and zoomed infront of Kenji. The Sharingan eyes flashed, and Kenji was teleported into a dark realm. He was in a world with no earth, only steel. Kenji started to sweat. "For the next seventy two hours, you are condemned to your worst nightmares." Itachi's voice said. Suddenly, wasps appeared from Itachi's robes. Kenji yelled, and ran, only to be grabbed by the metal, and not move. The wasps attack Kenji and stung him for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes passed in the real world. As Kenji came back, he yelled, and curled up on the ground, shaking. Chihiro had already hoofed it out of there. Itachi smirked, and disappeared.

Later, Kenji knocked on the Hokage's door. The door opened. "Yeah?" The old man said. "You. Me. Now." Kenji said, walking past him. "What's the matter?" the Hokage asked. "Onikage's been kidnapped by Akatsukis." Kenji said. The Hokage sighed. "Great. Now what?" he asked. "I'm going to go get him." Kenji said. "So? You expect me to say no?" he said. Kenji sweat dropped. "Alright. I'll send…three of my finest ANBU with you for backup. However, you can't leave till tomorrow. You're exhausted." Hokage said. Kenji just sighed. He walked out the door and outside. "Hang in there, bro. I'm coming." Kenji said. He slumped to his house, and sat down on his bed. He started to put that straight A brain to the test. "Now. Who would have any relations with the Akatsuki? They're level S criminals. GAH. There has to be something." Kenji said to himself. A knock on his bedroom door. "Yes?" Kenji asked, now pacing. His dad opened the door. "Someone here says that he knows Onikage well." He said. Kenji waved him in. A shorter, stocky man walked in. "Hello. I am Akujiki Hyuga, Onikage's real dad." He said. Kenji gasped.

**Whoa. Talk about a twist. Hope you guys like it. The next few chapters will be nothing less than a masterpiece. **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back

**I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Last chapter ended in a huge cliff hanger. Oni's real dad showed up. What will happen?**

**Chapter 8**

**Search, Rescue, and Revenge**

"YOU'RE ONI'S REAL DAD? I THOUGHT HE KILLED EVERYONE." Kenji yelled. Akujiki just let out a belly laugh. "Nah. He didn't get me." Akujiki said. Kenji was silent. "I know the location to the Akatsuki lair." Akujiki said. Kenji stared. "How?" He asked. "It doesn't matter. Here." Akujiki said, handing Kenji a scroll. "How did you get this?" Kenji asked again. Akujiki sighed. "My oldest was an Akatsuki." He said. Kenji looked at the scroll. "And this is?" Kenji asked. "The map. But now, I have to be off." He said, leaving. "WAIT…ah crap." Kenji said, then started to study the map. Well into the night he studied. It was one o'clock. Nowhere near tired. "Hmm. I need to talk to someone…wait…" Kenji said, remembering his friend that shared the same insomnia problem as him. He grabbed his cell and dialed Chihiro's cell. She answered. "What?" she asked. "I know where they're holding Oni. I need your help. Daybreak we leave." Kenji said. "Ok." She said. Kenji shut the phone and slumped into a nice sleep.

"LET ME GO." Onikage yelled. Itachi smirked. Onikage was chained to the wall, unable to move or use jutsu. "Tell me the secrets. NOW." Itachi yelled. Suddenly, Onikage was in the dark universe. He was stuck in solid ice, and unable to move. Then, spiders started to crawl all over the ice, melting it down slowly and getting closer and closer to Onikage. Oni started to scream and yell. Oni's mind was about to crack. He couldn't take much more. Finally, it was over. "Tell me the secrets of Konoha." Itachi said. Oni just chuckled. "Never." Onikage said. "Fair enough." Itachi said, letting him have another Tsukuyomi. This time it was Itachi killing Kenji over and over again. Onikage screamed, trying to bust out of his chains. He wanted blood. He wanted revenge. He wanted someone's head. Itachi just chuckled. "What's the matter, Hot Shot?" Itachi asked. Oni again screamed, only it was a lower pitch, and resembled a phoenix's cry.

Daybreak came around, and Kenji stood at the gates with Chihiro and the three ANBU. "Alright. Here's the deal. I know the location of the Akatsuki. We go there, and get Onikage." Kenji said. Everyone nodded. They set off for hours, and Kenji said nothing but just stared at the map, letting the ground help him to prevent any trees or other obstacles. They finally arrived. "We're here." Kenji said, looking up at a little building maybe ten foot tall by five long by five wide. "What the hell?" Kenji asked. They walked into the place. Meanwhile, the Akasuki was ready. They heard word of the attack. Kenji descended into a dark room. The lights turned on. Itachi was looking at him from the other side. "What the hell?" Kenji asked. "This place is five levels. Four Akatsuki. You have to get the keys in order to get out." Itachi said, opening his cloak to show the key. Kenji sprang up and knocked Itachi down, only for him to disappear. "Damn shadow clone." Kenji said, as a flash lit the room, turning it into an alternate dimension. "AMATERASU." Itachi yelled, and black flames hit Kenji, burning ten times hotter than the sun. As Kenji appeared into the real world, he curled up into a ball and muttered to himself. Itachi smiled. He walked up to Kenji. "It's done." Itachi said. Suddenly, four rock hands grabbed Itachi's limbs. "Damn. I can't move." He said. Kenji stood up, laughing. He grabbed the key. "Now, to go." Kenji said. He unlocked the door. There stood the same silver haired man that took Onikage. "HIDAN." Kenji yelled. Hidan just smiled. He swung his scythe. "Shall we?" he asked. Kenji ran at him. Hidan jumped and tried to slash Kenji. Kenji used his sword to deflect it. "Uh uh uh. You're not getting this man's blood." Kenji said.

Hidan just gritted his teeth. He lunged at Kenji. Kenji put up a rock barrier for Hidan to hit. Hidan's kick shattered the barrier and hit Kenji across the field. Kenji got up and wiped his mouth, seeing blood. He quickly wiped it on his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. Kenji ran at Hidan, throwing his sword. Hidan jumped. "Ha. Ya missed." He said. Kenji just smiled as he started to do hand signs, and the sword started to dart around the arena, aiming for Hidan. Hidan jumped and skid and flipped, trying to avoid the sword until it finally sliced his head off. Kenji smiled. "HEY. You're not through with me yet." Hidan said, as his body started blindingly punching at the air. Kenji sighed and kicked Hidan's head like a soccerball. He walked over and grabbed the key out of the cloak. "Congrats kid. Now, just put my head back on. Can you at least do that?" Hidan asked. Kenji walked over and grabbed Hidan's head, putting it on backwards. The ground advanced to the other room, laughing as the screaming Hidan shouted obscenities at them and ran into walls.

Two Akatsuki later, they made it to the last level. "I am impressed. You fought Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori in a row." Chihiro said. Kenji was beat. "Thanks for pointing that out." Kenji said. One of the ANBU came up and set a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Kenji felt a lot better. "Thanks." Kenji said. The ANBU just nodded. "Alright, now to find Oni." Chihiro said. "Hmm." Kenji thought. He connected the chakra mind link. All he heard was silence, then suddenly a deep, dark voice screaming, "YOU SHALL DIE." Kenji blinked a few times. "Well, that helps." He said. "Where is he?" Chihiro asked. "I dunno." Kenji said.

In Oni's room, Oni was being teased by Tobi. "Who's the lollipop now?" Tobi asked. Oni was getting mad, but still found it humorous how stupid he was. He left, and Deidara came in. "I killed you." Oni said. "Nuh uh. You killed a clone." He said, making things explode around him, and mocking him. Onikage let loose a horrible shout. Kenji heard this, and ran. He found the door, and tried to open it. "OUCH. Fucker's hot." Kenji said, using rock to open it. Suddenly, a huge backdraft hit Kenji, pinning him against the wall. Kenji built a rock barrier and walked forward slowly. Oni's hair was glowing, and he was breathing hard. The chains he was held up by were glowing red, but never busted. Kenji sighed. "This might be a bad idea, but oh well." He said, and cut the chains keeping Oni. Oni dropped to the floor. He was shaking. "Oni…are you ok?" Kenji said softly. He looked up, red eyes glared at Deidara. Kenji walked away slowly, and shut the door. "Is he in there?" Chihiro asked. Suddenly, a scream and an explosion, then a splat. "Ohhh yeah. He's in there." Kenji said. Then, sounds of rock breaking. Kenji opened the door. Blood was splattered everywhere, and a lock of blonde hair was matted against the wall with blood. "Eww." Chihiro said. Kenji saw a large hole in the ceiling, and saw light. "I'm going up. You guys get to the surface before it collapses." Kenji said. "What about you?" Chihiro asked. Kenji sighed. "I gotta try to calm down Onikage." He said.

Kenji jumped on a rock and flew a few stories up. He saw Onikage holding Itachi against the wall. Itachi's mind tricks were not working. "ONIKAGE." Kenji yelled. Oni turned, red eyes shining along with his long, sharp canines. "Oh damn." Kenji said. Onikage threw down Itachi. Suddenly, the door busted open. "Get out of here." Kenji said. The four didn't move. "Damn it." Kenji said. Onikage had his eyes fixed on Kenji. "Oni. It's me."

**Well, a huge fight is about to ensue. So, get ready haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is

**Here it is. The huge fight. So huge, the stories gonna be huge. **

**Chapter 9**

**A Battle Between Brothers**

"Come on Oni." Kenji said. Onikage kept walking toward Kenji. "Come on Oni. It's…"

**WHAM** Onikage hit Kenji with a mean hook, launching him to the side and into a wall. "OHHH WOW. WHAT A HIT. You been saving that one dude?" Kenji said, smiling. In reality, his cheek fucking hurt. He then turned. "Go." Kenji said. Suddenly, a scream. Oni was grabbing his head. Then, an orange aura surrounded him, and formed the shape of a phoenix. It let out a loud shriek, combining with the voice of Onikage. "NOWWW." Kenji yelled as Chihiro lead the ANBU out of the building. Kenji took his sword and stuck it into the ground. Kenji rushed Onikage, only to have his fist dodged and Onikage spinning and hitting Kenji in the back of the head with his heel. Kenji rolled out and rushed forward, connecting a hard straight punch to Oni's chest. Oni skidded back a few feet. "Onikage. It's me." Kenji said again. Oni just smiled and rushed him again. Onikage landed a few fast kicks to Kenji, who retaliated with a hard right to Onikage's face. Onikage spun, but landed on his feet.

Onikage leaned forward, and yelled. Suddenly, a wing burst out of Onikage's back. "WHOA WHOA WHOA. When the hell did this come into play?" Kenji yelled. In a flash, Onikage was behind Kenji, and knocked him to the side with the wing. Kenji hit a wall hard. Kenji got up, mad. Suddenly, Kenji's muscle mass expanded. His straight black eyes glared down Onikage, and his teeth all turned sharp. Kenji rushed Onikage, landing a large kick to Onikage's chest. Oni flew back, but kicked off the wall and landed a double fist on Kenji. Kenji did multiple backflips, but pushed up on his hands and landed on his feet. Kenji yelled at Onikage. Oni just smiled, and roared, only to have fire erupt out of his mouth. Kenji put up a rock barrier. As the fire subsided, the barrier turned into debris which flew towards Onikage. Oni's wing wrapped around him, guarding him. "Great. Now the wing guards you." Kenji said. Onikage stayed in the air by the wing. It glew an orange color. Onikage rushed Kenji. The two locked fists, but Onikage got the upper hand due to his incredible speed. Onikage hit Kenji with several punches and kicks, and it made Kenji delirious. As Onikage came to make the final blow, Kenji punched Onikage into the wall. Kenji pulled back his fist, and rock fell off of it. Onikage got up, and brushed himself off.

He smiled again. "What the hell you smiling about?" Kenji asked. Then, he looked around him. Fireballs were all around him. "Ohh shit." Kenji said, as Onikage yelled, and the fireballs closed in on him. Kenji made a barrier and it canceled out all the fireballs. Kenji then made the barrier explode, but the wing guarded him again. "Great." Kenji said. Onikage just laughed. "Bring it on." Kenji said. Onikage flew at full speed to Kenji. At the same time, Kenji's fist hit Onikage's fist. The shockwave shattered walls and rocks. Kenji then hit Onikage with a hard left, launching him into a wall. Onikage hit the ground. Kenji lifted his hands, and brought them down as the whole wall fell over on Onikage. "I'm sorry I had to do that, man." Kenji said. All you could see was a leg and the wing. Kenji then felt the ground heat up. "Uh oh." Kenji said. The leg twitched, then a second wing burst out of the rubble. "Oh shit." Kenji said. He put his face in his hands. "He's one step away from total phoenix. What now?" Kenji asked himself. He then looked up to see nothing. "Oh piss." Kenji said. Then, he heard a shriek. Then, a shadow. He looked up to see the now two winged Onikage coming down hard. He came down with so much force it plunged Kenji three feet into the ground. Onikage grabbed Kenji and threw him through the roof of the room, and out the small tower. He touched ground. They were outside. He got up, dizzy.

He looked up to see Onikage diving again. Kenji wasn't fast enough, and got smashed into the ground again. He was then lifted up and thrown into the tower. Before he even hit the ground, Onikage dove under him and kicked him into the air. Kenji sailed, and Onikage grabbed him. He dropped him, but his wings slammed into Kenji, and made him fly even farther. Then, Onikage appeared above Kenji, and heel kicked him into the ground hard. He left a two foot deep crater till a diving punch drove him at least another four feet. All you could see was Kenji's face. Onikage yelled, and hit after hit punching Kenji into the ground. Suddenly, Kenji caught Onikage's fists. "So, this is how it's gonna be, eh?" Kenji asked. Kenji then headbutted Onikage hard, sending him flying backward. Kenji struck the ground with his fists, standing him back upright. Suddenly, rocks started to float around Kenji. Kenji got an evil smile as his muscle mass increased again, and the rocks formed a shell around his muscles, making the mass increase at least 3 fold. His skin turned a grey color as two small horns protruded out of his forehead. Onikage just rushed the new Kenji. Kenji punched Onikage, who retaliated with a spin kick. Oni kicked again, only to be punched in the hip, and heard it shatter. However, Onikage grabbed Kenji's left arm and broke it. The two jumped back. The two stared each other down. Then, Onikage rushed Kenji. Kenji went for a haymaker, but Onikage ducked under it and attempted an uppercut. Kenji rolled to the side to avoid the hit.

Onikage floated a few feet in the air. The two knew that there was only one thing left to do. Onikage got close to the ground, and started to move his arms in odd patterns. Kenji could feel the temperature drop at least 40 degrees. Kenji took a step back, and started to charge up his fist. The earth started to shake, and the rocks floated. All the heat waves around Onikage formed a faint fireball in his hands. He was also starting to pull heat from the ground. Green chakra erupted from Kenji's fist." PHOENIX WRATH." "SEISMIC PUNCH."

The two teenagers had unleashed their most powerful of moves. The jutsus they preformed were so powerful that they used nearly every bit of not only their chakra but also the chakra that they pulled from the elements. The rock covered fist of Kenji was propelled forward by the speeding up of the worlds rotation into the face of Onikage, while the fire covered palms of Onikage, used the heat from the ground, atmosphere, and people all over the worlds body heat, to smash into the chest of Kenji. It seemed as though time had stopped once the two powerful hits collided with their targets. After a brief moment, a shockwave pushed out from between the two and stretched for a span of up to 50 miles. The two were launched through the air and hit the ground with such force that they were inside a 10 foot deep crater.

The elders watched in horror over their cities, as the acceleration of the globe crushed and collapsed buildings, and the dropping then sudden rising of the air cracked and broke structures of building foundations. Several reconnaissance Anbu were sent to the site as well as medical nin who found the boys and took them to Suna for immediate hospitalization. It would be almost 2 months before they would regain their consciousness.

_**BOOP….**_ "what?.." _**BOOP…. **_The two boys at once jolted out of their deep sleep and shouted, "TURN OFF THE FUCKING ALARM. AHHHH." Both boys yelled as they felt every nerve in their bodies burst out in pain. "Holy shit, my hip. I think I just gave birth." Onikage said. "Did I break my arm, or put it through a meat grater?" Kenji asked.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you two are awake, when you didn't wake up to being given a bone marrow transplant I started to worry. Ok to speed things up why don't I just skip the question and answer ceremony and just tell you whats wrong with you two. We'll start with you, Mr. Sato. You have 4 broken ribs, an arm broken in 4 spots, several counts of internal bleeding, a fourth degree concussion, and one hell of a burn that seems to originate in your chest but cauterized its way through your soft tissue and muscle.

"Your turn, Neji is it," The doctor asked. "What the fuck did you just call me?" Onikage asked. "I'm sorry I can't tell you Hyuga apart, anyways you have 7 shattered ribs, a hip that is almost broke in two, which I've never actually seen before, you have a fractured jaw and cheek bone and over 40 cases of shrapnel and some that we can't get to just yet, cause quite frankly you're a man." The doctor finished. "Whoa. What happened?" Kenji asked. The doctor left. "Do you remember?" Kenji asked Onikage. "No." Onikage said.

**Wow. Sweet story. Move coming soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Alright

**Alright. Here's the new chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

**YOU'RE MY WHAT?**

The boys would be in the hospital for a long time. They tried to pass the time by watching TV. The boys were so drained of chakra the doctor said that it would be at least a month till their chakra recovered. "OH MY GOD." Kenji yelled as he flipped through the channels. "There should be absolutely no place in the world for basic cable." Onikage said. Then, they finally found what looked like a fight. "Sweet." Kenji said. The door opened. "OH THE FIGHTS ON." Kenji's dad said and ran in, pulling up a seat. The other man was Akujiki. "Sweet. Popcorn?" Akujiki asked Kenji's dad. "Sure." He said, grabbing a hand full. "Who are you?" Onikage asked. "Oh, I'm your dad." He said, continuing to watch the beginning. A few seconds passed. "WHAAAAAAAAT?" Onikage screamed. "Shhhh. The fights on." Akujiki said. "What fight?" Kenji asked. "You two's fight." He said. Oni and Kenji looked at each other. "Wait…you have burns and I have rock shrapnel in me…" Onikage said. The two stopped talking and watched the fight. "Oh oh good part." Akujiki said. Onikage walked up to Kenji on the screen and punched him in the face. "oooooOOOOOOOOOH. WHOA. That's my boy. You can take a hit like a man." Kenji's dad said. "Dude." Kenji said. Then, Kenji laid out Onikage and Onikage's wing bust out of his back. " cOOHHHHH SICK. THEY EVEN HAD THE JUICY SOUND." Akujiki said, eating more popcorn. "WHEN COULD I DO THIS?" Onikage asked.

A while later, Onikage's other wing came out. "Oh yes." Akujiki said. Then, Oni was shown beating up Kenji. "Ouch. You're the man, Kenji. I would be dead by now." Kenji's dad said. Then, Kenji was shoved into the ground and the punches ensued. "Yes. The best part is coming." Kenji's dad said. Suddenly, Onikage's hands were caught, and Kenji's head bashed into Onikage's head, sending Onikage flying. "Wow. What a hit." Akujiki said. Then, Kenji floated back to his feet. Then, Kenji turned into his form. "WHOA WHOA WHOA. When did this come into effect? No, screw that. How?" Kenji asked. Then, they two started to gather chakra. "The best part of the whole damn fight." Kenji's dad said. Then, the two hit each other with their attack. Then, a shockwave and the screen went blank. "Ahh. That's good stuff." Kenji's dad said. The two were silent. "We came in to check on you guys. How are you?" Akujiki asked. The two didn't say anything.

An hour later, the two finally spoke. "Dude…" Onikage said. "Yeah?" Kenji asked back. "Ehh…sorry man." He said. Kenji just nodded. "Me too." He said. There was another silence. BOOM "HELLOOOOO." A certain purple haired girl busted through the door. "Oh…" "Shit." The boys finished each other sentence. Chihiro walked into the room. "Oh hush. After all the trouble of sneaking this stuff into here, at least say thanks." She said, holding two huge plates of chili fries. "CHILI FRIES." Onikage said loudly. He remembered the first time he had chili fries at the Sato's. He ate till he couldn't breathe almost. Chihiro smiled and handed off the plates. The two boys ate up with a smile. "So, how are you two?" she asked. The two boys looked at her. "Oh I'm feeling sooooo good, I had to stay in a hospital to contain myself." Onikage said. "Uh huh. In lamest terms, we had to put casts all over ourselves to keep us from hugging everyone hahahahaha." The two boys did a force laugh. Chihiro sweatdropped.

It was another two months before the two could get out of the hospital. Even then, with their chakra being sapped, they couldn't do very much. Onikage had to walk with a cane while Kenji's arm was in a sling. It was yet one more month before their chakra was totally returned. The two walked outside, stretching. "Ahhhhh. Wonderful day." Kenji said. "I do agree, mayn." Onikage said. Suddenly, two wooshes. Kakashi and Jiraiya stood in front of the two. "Morning." Kakashi said. "Hello." Kenji said. "Well, better go get packed. You two are gonna come with us for some training." They said. The two raised an eyebrow. "Sweet." The two said. "Onikage, I will be training you, while Jiraiya here will be training Kenji." Kakashi said. "How long?" Kenji asked. "Ohh…not long. Two and a half years probably." Jiraiya said. "Oh, that's a good even number of WHAT?" Onikage asked. The two in front of the boys just nodded.

That day, Kenji walked to the Aizawa compound, knocking. The door was answered by Chihiro's dad. "What do hell do you want?" he asked, always joking around with Kenji. "Where's Chihiro?" he asked. "Oh, she's gone. She's gonna be training with her family." He said. "WHAT? SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE? GAH." Kenji yelled. Her father just shrugged and shut the door. Kenji mumbled bad things back to his house, where he started packing. Onikage was already packed. Kenji packed slowly. He knew Chihiro since they were 5, and she never said goodbye. "You ok man?" Onikage asked. Kenji just nodded. Onikage walked off. An hour later, they were in front of the house, getting ready to set off. "Well deuce, I guess this is goodbye for a while." Onikage said. "Yeah, man. I guess…I'll see ya around." Kenji said. The two bros turned and walks in separate directions.

Onikage met with Kakashi at the gate. "Ready?" he asked, reading his book. Oni nodded. The two set off toward the mountains, for solitary training.

Kenji met with Jiraiya near the hot springs. "Hey there sport." He said. "Hey." Kenji said. "Ready for your training?" he asked. Naruto ran up. "ERO-SANNIN. YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TRAINING." Naruto said. "True, but you're a lost cause." Jiraiya said, hitting him with a Rasengan and sending him flying through the air. Kenji smirked a little. They headed off toward the country.

**Yeah. Long time for a short chapter. I'm getting back into the swing of things. So….R&R. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Update. Woot!**

**I don't down Naruto. If I did…woot!**

**Chapter 11**

**Homecoming**

**Two and a half years later:**

Kenji stepped foot into Konoha. "Two and a half years…wow." Kenji said. "Happy?" Jiraiya asked. Kenji smiled. "Hell yeah." He said, running into the town. He went to walk around a corner when he sensed someone there, and stopped. The person who walked around the corner was a certain purple haired kunoichi. The two's eyes were wide. "Kenji?" Chihiro asked. "Chihiro?" Kenji asked. They kept looking up and down, looking at each other. Chihiro had indeed changed. She was at least 5 foot 6 inches. Her once short, boyish hair was long and elegant, still shining purple. Her body had changed indeed. Her curves were very noticeable. "YOU BITCH. YOU NEVER SAID GOODBYE." Kenji yelled. She sweatdropped. "My uncle abducted me." She said. Kenji was silent for a bit. "Holy shit, Hiro-chan. You're hot." She sweatdropped, however still, not taking her eyes off of Kenji.

Kenji had grown. He was now 6 foot 3, with scruffy hair and stubble on his face. His body mass had increased exponentially. "Holy crap Kenji…you're huge." She said. Kenji just smiled. "Come on. We've gotta go see the Hokage." She said. The two walked to the Hokage's office. "I see you haven't changed your weapons." She said. Kenji shrugged. "It's a part of me." He said. "Mhm." She said. "And…I see you got something else besides your katar." He said, pointing to her other scroll. "Kusarigama. Lovely." She said, smiling. They walked into the building. Shizune's eyes widened, staring at Kenji. "Howdy." He said, walking by. They knocked on the door. "Come in." Tsuande's voice said. They walked in. "GRANDMA TSUNADE. Long time no see." Kenji said. She facepalmed. "Welcome back, you two." She said. "Where's Oni?" Kenji asked. "He'll be here soon." She said. Tsunade started talking about what's changed, then Kenji turned to his left. "Hey." He said. There stood someone taller than Chihiro, a mask over the bottom half of his face much like Kakashi's mask. "Who are you trying to fool, man?" Kenji asked.

"Shhhh. We don't know this person." Chihiro asked. Kenji sighed. The man pulled down his mask. It was Onikage. There was a small scream from just outside the door. Onikage smiled. "I didn't shut the door. Hope you don't mind." Onikage said. "Whatever." Tsunade said. Chihiro looked at him. "Whoa." She said. He turned. "Hello ChiWHOA INDEED. YOU'RE A GIRL?" He asked. Kenji doubled over in laughter. "Oni, I see you've changed, man." Kenji said. "Indeed. Holy shit you're huge." Onikage said. Chihiro was still mad. "Hmm. Late, just like your sensei." She said. "What was that?" Onikage asked, pulling out his trench knives so fast that Kenji could just barely see it. He grabbed his sword and tilted it back, stopping the blade. "Take it easy man, she's just HOLY SHIT." Kenji said, gently taking the trench knife. It was 18 inches long. "Whoa dude. That's sweet." Kenji said. "Thanks. You're sword hasn't changed." Onikage said, taking his blade back. "Yep. It's my baby." He said.

Kenji and Onikage walked down the street. Onikage was toned, much like Kakashi. His face was shining, like vampire seduction style. His blades were on the back of his waist, crossing. All the girls were staring at them, in awe. "Howdy." The two said. All the girls screamed and passed out. "Dude. This rocks." Kenji said. Chihiro walked around the corner with two girls behind her. "Oh hey guys." She said. The two girls behind her were smiling. "These are my good friends. Meet Aya." She turned to a long, blond girl with brown streaks. She was looking at Kenji. Kenji couldn't breathe. "he….hello." he said. "And this is Asuka." Chihiro said, pointing to a girl with long black hair. She was staring at Onikage, flushed a little red. "Hello Asuka…" Onikage said, swallowing hard. "We're about to go get something to eat. You guys game?" she asked. "Hell yeah." The two said. They walked down the street, talking to the girls. Chihiro was in the middle, shaking her head.

"So Asuka…what do you like?" Onikage asked. "Ohh dear haha. I like music, food, and for some reason…I like fire." She said. Onikage smiled, snapping his fingers. Fire appeared. She gasped. "FIRE OOOO." She said, staring at it. "I can control fire at will." Onikage said. "Ooohhhh that's awesome." She said. Meanwhile, Kenji was talking to Aya. "So Aya….hehe…what do you like?" He asked. "Umm….killing criminals. Even though I'm a med-nin haha. I love animals, and nice scenery. Music, good food." She pieced stuff together. Kenji smiled. "I love scenery too." He said, snapping his fingers. The mountain in the distance shook, and rocks came off. There sat an engraving of a tiger, with shining eyes. "Whoaaaaa. Amazing." Aya said. Chihiro sighed. "Oh please." She said. The two opened the doors to the diner, allowing the girls to walk in.

A half hour later, the group was laughing. "So…so Jiraiya decided to sneak into the bathhouse, calling it "training to not be detected". We as we walk in slowly, there's this old lady that catches us, and she will only let us go if we do something for her. So I pushed Jiraiya at her and ran." Kenji said, everyone laughing. The diner door opened. "Hey Iruka-sensei." Chihiro said. Iruka walked up. "Hey guys. Kenji, Onikage. I need to borrow you two for a while." He said. "Why?" Onikage asked. "Cause we need someone to do a mock battle for the academy students. Frankly, their pussies. They need to shown how it's done." Iruka said. "Alright." The two said. "Oh yeah. It's in the arena, along with half the town BYE." He said, walking out quickly. "Half the town…..fucking A." Onikage said. "Ehh well. Let's go mayn." Kenji said. The two got up, thanked them, and left. "I guess its sparring time, mayn." Onikage said.

They arrived at the arena, looking upon their crowd of probably 200 girls. "Shit." The boys both said. They approached the center, ignoring the random "SQUEE's" and "OMG's". Their chakra mind link was going for the first time in two and a half years. 'How bout we give them a show?' Onikage thought. 'Hm. Alright.' Kenji was thinking, a smile on his face. Onikage snapped his fingers on his right hand next to his shirt, and his shirt went up in flames, revealing his upper body. Half the girls screamed and passed out with nosebleeds. Kenji just smiled, flexing a little bit as his shirt totally ripped off, coming off in shreds and falling to the ground, revealing his upper body. The other half of the girls screamed and passed out with nosebleeds. However, a very unamused Chihiro sat in the crowd. "Oh please. Quit hamming it up and fight." She said to herself. They walked up to Iruka. He slapped their backs, putting a seal on them.

"No ninjutsu or genjutsu." He said. The two shrugged, taking positions. "GO." Iruka yelled, and the two disappeared. About 20 seconds later, Iruka was yelling, "STOP." At that moment, the two stopped in their tracks. Kenji had his fist three centimeters from Oni's face as Oni had his palm about three centimeters from Kenji's chest. "WHAT?" the two yelled. Chihiro was in shock. "Oh my god. I couldn't even see them." Chihiro said. "WHOAAAA." The academy students yelled. "SQUEE." Aya yelled. "ZOMG." Asuka yelled. The two stood back up. "SLOW DOWN." Iruka said. "Huh?" Onikage asked. "Slow down. Nobody could see you." He said. "Oh. Seriously?" Kenji asked. Iruka facepalmed. "We're like, sorta trying." Onikage said. "Yeah. We're not even going all out." Kenji said. "Just….slow it down." Iruka said. "Alright." The two said in unison. They then proceeded to fight in super slow motion, furthering Iruka's anger.

**Hmmm. Update. Sweet. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

'"'**Update**

**Woot. Ok, just for starters, I know theres a Fullmetal Alchemist reference in here. GO WITH IT. ^^thank you**

**Hey guess what? I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 12**

**Oh Snap**

Onikage swept at Kenji's feet, knocking his legs out from underneath him. Kenji then did a handstand and popped back up, grabbing Onikage's leg and chucking him at a wall, only for him to recover. "Alright. I think that will do." Iruka said. He took the seal off the two. The academy students were cheering while the girls were disappointed. "HOOOOOLD IT." A loud voice rang out. The two's eyes twitched. "Is that…" "Naruto?" The two finished each other sentence. Naruto jumped down, looking older. "I challenge one of you. Actually…Onikage." He said. Kenji chuckled. "Ok." Oni said, smirking.

The two were ready. Kenji was in the middle. "Alright. Good clean fight ok?" he asked. The two nodded. "Ninja's get set….ahem." Kenji cleared his throat. He turned and sprinted like hell. "FIIIIIGHT." He yelled, knowing Onikage's full extent of his powers. "What the heck?" Naruto asked, looking in Kenji's direction. Onikage smirked. "Too slow." He said, snapping his fingers as fire exploded from beside Naruto, flinging him to the side.

"HEY. THAT WASN'T FAIR." Naruto yelled. "Boo hoo hoo retard." Onikage said, setting more and more flames for Naruto to dodge. Naruto was running for his life, trying not to get scorched. Onikage just smiled, playing with him. "God you're worthless." Onikage said, and then suddenly disappeared. He started moving around Naruto so fast, it looked like there were 20 Onikage's running and circling him. Naruto freaked out and gave up. Onikage stopped, and chuckled.

"YOUR NOT GONNA GIVE UP THAT EASY ARE YOU," Sakura yelled from the stands. Naruto feeling determined swung at Onikage. Oni caught his hand, and shook his head. "Shoulda gave up," Oni said with a smirk. Oni with a flash punched 3 times then kicked Naruto in the face sending him flying to the side, but before he hit the ground a puff of smoke and flame erupted and Oni uppercut the retarded ninja sending him flying into Sakura knocked out cold.

"That's pretty funny," Kenji said as he walked up and knocked knuckles with Oni. "Anyone else think they can take either of us," Kenji yelled. The crowd was silent. "Guess you did pretty well Oni," Kenji said. The two turned around to see 5 men standing behind them with hoods on. "Can we help you? Oni asked.

No answer.

"Ok, how about you answer the question."'

No answer.

Oni becoming frustrated ran forward and ripped the hood off of the one in the middle. To his surprise Hidan's face erupted out from under the hood. "SHIT," Oni screeched as he brought both blades across the neck of Hidan, slicing his head off. Oni jumped back by Kenji. Hidan's body fell to its knees, "fuck, fuck, fuck," Hidans head shrieked each time his head bounced.

"So, we've finally found the ones responsible for Kisame, and Deidara's death. After 2 and a half long years, we've finally found you, and now it's time to return the favor," said Itachi as he walked out of the Akatsuki formation. Oni remembering, how itachi had captured and tortured him, leaped forward transforming into Shin Onikage and struck Itachi in the face. Itachi stood up wiped the blood off of his mouth and before he could pull three kunai out of his jacket, Oni kicked his hand and chopped him in the side of the neck.

**Meanwhile**

While Kenji watched the fight he felt a hard punch in the back sending him to his knees. Quickly he covered his hand in concrete and uppercut the man behind him in the face knocking him backwards. Kenji was shocked to see that the person he had just slugged was in fact the leader, Pein. The two stood up and stared each other down. Pein shrunk into his own shadow and appeared in Kenjis smacking him in the head with the side of his leg. Kenji recovered in the air and unsheathed his sword.

Oni was doing well using his huge amount of speed to overcome all of Itachi's strikes. Oni was jumping toward Itachi with a hand of fire ready to crush Itachi. The hand was a direct hit to a...mirage. Oni skidded forward, and looked back to see a fist that he wasn't able to dodge, sending Oni to the dirt. Itachi quickly sprinted to Oni and jumped in the air and executed a heel drop on Oni's ribs. Oni finally blocked the barrage of attacks and fire teleported himself away, but Itachi grabbed his shoulder and jackhammer punched him 6 six times in the ribs. He then kicked his legs out from under him and punched him into the wall leaving Oni dazed.

Kenji struck Pein in the face twice and grabbed him by the collar bone and brought his upper body down to his knee, launching him into the air. While in the air Kenji could not see Pein do a small hand signal, so a large lightning bolt struck him in the side which threw him into a whirlwind, which sent him whirling straight into Pein, who grabbed his hands and stretched his arms out. He cocked his head back and with great force brought it forward slamming into Kenji's face.

Pein sighed as he dropped the unconscious Kenji. "Funny, I expected more out of you…" He said. Kenji's face was bleeding bad from Pein's peircings. Meanwhile, Itachi gave Onikage one last kick to the ribs. "Well then. That was easy. I expected more." Itachi said. In a flash, all the Akatsuki disappeared. "KENJI. ONI." Chihiro yelled, running down to the two. Aya and Asuka ran after her. Aya started treating Kenji while Chihiro treated Oni.

Th two were in the Hokage's office the next day. Onikage had his mask on, while Kenji had a big scar on his right cheek. "So…" Tsunade asked. "Yeah…that helps us with what you want." Onikage said. " Yes lets talk about what I want, you two just got the holey shit knocked out of you in front of the entire arena, and cable television. I need to know if you two are going to be able to restore your own honor and take down this group of thugs," Tsunade explained. "Don't worry about that, it won't happen again," Oni said.

"How do I know you guys aren't just gonna get your hides ripped into ribbons again?"

"Because we weren't going all out."

"WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK, WHY WOULDN'T YOU GO ALL OUT"

"Not really sure to be honest with you," Kenji said as he looked at Oni who just shrugged. The meeting was dismissed and Chihiro stood up and bowed while the other two just walked out as Oni lipped her off. The two made their way back to Kenji's house and prepared themselves for the next day. They both were tired and ready for bed but just as they went to lay their heads down a knock came on the door. "Fuck me," Kenji said as he walked to the door. He opened the door and no one was their. The only thing out their was a VCR tape laying on the step. "It will keep till morning."

"I slept like a baby," Oni said as he crawled out of bed and plopped down on the couch. Kenji walked out of the room and did the same. Oni flame teleported himself to the table and picked up the tape and inserted it into the VCR.

The scene started with Chihiro bound and gagged to a chair. "Fuckin disgusting," Oni said as both of them scooted closer to the TV. The mood turned very grim when from behind the counter Itachi held a large knife to her throat. The ground started to tremble. Itachi stepped forward with a menacing smile and said, "For a long time the Akatsuki have sat back and watched you two "heroes" dispatch every gang or clan you come acrossed. We even watched as you killed Kisame and Deidara. Well not anymore fellas, its our turn. For day you don't show up to finish our battle, which you decided to sand bag, we get a little more inclined to kill your little girlfriend so you might hurry up and get here or its going to get messy."

Kenji lifted his hand and grunted loudly, as rock flew to the VCR breaking it. Oni and Kenji walked to their weapons room and took out only the essentials. Before Oni could even make it to the door it lit on fire and blew into ashes. The entire town knew from the earth quakes and heat temperature that something was going on. The whole town gathered in two lines outside their door. Oni was the first to immerge from the house. He stopped in the middle and crossed his arms. He then jumped and from under his legs a flaming phoenix came up from under him and carried him towards Tanzaka Town. Kenjii on the other hand had not yet showed up.

From out of the ground like a volcanic eruption a snake made of rock spewed from the earth carrying Kenji who was standing just behind its head. Onikage sat cross-legged on the phoenix, meditating. Kenji was standing, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "We're coming, Chihiro." Kenji said to himself, as they sped off into the horizon.

**BOOYAH. R&R.**


End file.
